


Shopping Spree

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Demons, Gen, Shoplifting, Shopping Malls, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia, Betelgeuse, and Delia go shopping at a mall and Betelgeuse is caught shoplifting.
Kudos: 13





	Shopping Spree

Shopping trips at the mall were supposed to be both fun and easy. But not mall shopping trips for Delia. Lydia liked going with her (it was no secret that her favorite store was Hot Topic, mainly due to all the Black, gothic stuff in there) but Betelgeuse?

Betelgeuse was an entirely different story. They were banned from two completely different malls because Betelgeuse stole from multiple stores. There were two other malls in the area, one of which had a Hot Topic store to Lydia’s delight. It was the only mall in the area they weren’t banned from that had a Hot Topic (the other mall did not have one) so they decided to go to the one with the Hot Topic store.

It was only a fifteen minute drive and Delia pulled her car into the parking lot of the mall and she, Lydia, and Betelgeuse got out and headed into the mall. Charles was initially asked if he wanted to come but he said no, saying that he had work he needed to do in his office. He never mentioned what it was though.

The Hot Topic was one of the first stores people saw when they entered the mall, its Black exterior easily recognized by a smiling Lydia. She was about to go running towards it when Delia stopped her, not realizing that Betelgeuse had snuck off.

“Meet you here in fifteen minutes, Lydia?” Delia asked the teen.

Lydia nodded, then entered the Hot Topic.

Delia smiled and went to do her own thing: shopping at a nearby jewelry store. After making her purchase, Delia turned just in time to see a blur of Green, Black, and White dash past her and she stumbled back in surprise.

“Was that Betelgeuse?” she asked herself.

She saw the same blur enter the Hot Topic as Lydia exited and she too questioned herself if it was Betelgeuse that shot past her.

The two females met up and were about to head back into the Hot Topic to see if Betelgeuse was there when a security guard approached them, Betelgeuse following closely behind her. “Excuse me,” the guard asked as she came to a stop in front of Lydia and Delia. “But is he with you guys?”

Nervous, Lydia and Delia nodded.

“He was caught shoplifting from three different stores,” the security guard explained. Lydia and Delia glared at Betelgeuse and he smiled sheepishly at them. The security guard continued, “he is banned from ever coming to this mall ever again.”

“And us?” Lydia asked.

“You two aren’t banned,” the security guard said.

“Let’s just go home,” Delia sighed. “Forget any of this ever happened.

Lydia couldn’t agree more, she and Delia leading a still sheepish Betelgeuse out of the shopping mall and back towards the car.


End file.
